Can't you see it , CH1
by InfiniteInspiration
Summary: Two of my made up character falling in love with two different characters , but Yamamoto and Gokudera doesn't see it ... What will happen to the girls ? Haine x Yamamoto & Chiharu x Gokudera .


Can't you see it ?

_No one knew that this day could happened in the Vongola family or should I say , no one knew the secret , that there's actually a eight guardian . Who is he/she ? _

**Disclaimer ! **Every characters & the places belongs to the rightful owner .

CHAPTER 1 ; ENCOUNTER .

" _Kyhra , KYHRA ! NO , DON'T DIE ON ME ! WAKE UP ! " A man shouted . _

" _P-primo ? I-I'm … glad … y-you're … a-alive . " A woman said , breathless . _

" _She keeps on bleeding , at this rate , she's going to die ! Knuckle ! Can't you heal her ? " Primo said , panicked . _

" _I-I'm s-sorry P-primo , i-I can't heal a wound this deep . " Knuckle was pissed at his own incapacity . _

" _I-it's … d-doesn't … m-matter … P-primo … I h-had … fun … G , K-Knuckle , L-Lampo , A-Asari , A-Alud a-and Dae-emon … p-protect … P-primo … " Kyhra , her heart beat was decreasing at a rapid pace and then her heart stopped completely . _

" _N-no … K-kyhra … Kyhra ! NO , GOD DAMMIT ! " As Primo listened to her heart beat . It's too late . _

_All the guardians stood there completely shocked seeing the tears falling on their boss face and they also couldn't believe that one of them is already gone . As they watched , tears started to fall too . Foot steps cut the silence . They all looked at who it was and it was the witch , she never liked Kyhra and never will . _

" _You witch ! What are you doing here ? Laughing at the dead ? " Primo said angrily . _

" _No … no , I'm quite shocked that she died but … I didn't want her to die yet … " She truly meant that , she was always jealous of Kyhra and always will . Nobody knew but they were actually sisters , one went to the light and the other one went to the dark . _

_She lifted her wand and started to chant something , after the chanting done , she pointed her wand at her dead sister . A tattoo appeared on Kyhra's pale skin . _

" _WHAT DID YOU DO ? " G snapped . _

" _A put a curse on her , she's going to suffer like she made me suffer . Her children have to suffer for ten years before having their first kid , ten years after their marriage . " A wide smirk appeared on her face . _

_Before anyone could say anything , she disappeared and Primo lifted the cold dead body and slowly walked to the exit with all his guardians following after him . They arrived at their base and went to the lake nearby , he took a boat and went to the middle of the lake . The guardians were standing at the end of the lake looking at their boss . _

" _Kyhra , the guardian of snow . You have passed away and I wish that you safely go to heaven . I didn't want you to die for my sake , but It happened a second time . You were a courageous and beautiful woman . Wish me luck at anything I become and as long as I live , I'll never ever forget you . Please , rest in peace . " As he dropped her in the middle of the lake . He's looking at her , slowly drifting away …_

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *

" Argh … " As she turned off her alarm . Mornings , again and same dream , again .

She woke up and went to eat something , today was actually the day she goes and meet her boss , she always wonder how is he going to be , the Vongola tenth . Something fell and made a loud noise from upstairs . _"Chiharu …" _She thought . Like she thought the girl came downstairs while rubbing her butt .

" Fell off the bed again , Chiharu ? " She laughed a little .

" Yes … It hurts … Don't laugh it's not funny , Haine ! "

She came and sat on the table . They were both orphan after that their parents gave birth , they both , have been picked up by Reborn . He trained them a lot knowing that they were the Snow and Wind guardian . Chiharu is one year older than Haine , but they get along very well . They also never went to school but Reborn made them study anyways , since they were going to enter school after they meet the Vongola boss .

" Ah , good morning Reborn-san ! " Haine said feeling very happy .

" Good morning ladies , I already informed the boss that you girls are going to become new family members . I told them what happened and if you're ready , we could go now . "

" We're going to clean up and change and we're ready to go . " As they picked up their plates , put them in the sink and started to wash them .

" Haine , Chiharu , from tomorrow , you are going to go to school with everyone and protect the tenth , okay ? "

" Y-yes ! " They're both really exited about it since they never really interacted with other people before .

They rushed upstairs , wondering what they were about to wear . Chiharu decided to put a white tank top with a black sleeveless hoodie paring it up with blue shorts and brown colored saddles . The other girl went with a red floral tank up , tugged in a black high waist short with a skinny brown belt and for the shoes she chose black leather knee length boots .

" We're ready , Reborn-san . "

" Let's go , ciaossu ~ "

They walked out of the house and they couldn't wait to meet new people , all they've been doing is training and studying . Actually , they never went out or anything for sixteen years . The boss house wasn't that far away , but they were feeling a lot of stress , they didn't know how to react when they saw the boss , but they tried to relax anyways . They were actually scared that the family would think they're weird because of their hair and eyes . Chiharu had medium length , dark green hair and a pair of grey eyes and on the other side , Haine had long white hair and red eyes . They asked countless time to Reborn-san if the family would find them weird , he kept on replying : _"the looks doesn't matter , as long that you're part of the family , they won't treat you any differently than the other members ." _

" We're here . " A gasp came out of Haine's mouth because the words disrupt what she was thinking .

Reborn rang and a young lady came out , she did sign for us to enter and she guided us in the backyard . They went and looked at everyone , they were still arranging the place , when they saw them , they were embarrassed that they couldn't finish before they came . They let out a small laugh .

" Here everyone , here's the girls I talked to you about , you better treat them well or … you know what's going to happen . " He gave death glares to every single guys here .

" Hi , I'm Tokiyama Chiharu , I'm seventeen and I am the guardian of wind . "

" Hi , I'm Naniwa Haine , I'm sixteen and I am the guardian of snow . Nice to meet you all . "

" Welcome to the family ! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi , the Vongola tenth and sky guardian . " A brown hair guy said.

" I'm Yamamoto Takeshi , Rain guardian . Nice to meet you girls . " A guy with black hair said

" I'm Gokudera Hayato . Storm Guardian . " A grey haired guy said , he looked displeased seeing them .

" Hibari Kyoya . Cloud guardian . " A guy with black hair said but he had longer hair .

" I-I'm Dokuro Chrome , the Mist guardian . Nice to meet you girls . " A girl with a eye patch said , they were happy to see they weren't to only girls .

They all look like nice people , they were a really lively family . Tsuna invited them to sit down and eat barbeque with them . They went and as soon as they sat , the fire from the barbeque went crazy and it burned everything. They all laughed and Haine volunteered to do it , Tsuna was actually pretty grateful . She finished the barbeque and started to cut the meat and gave it to everyone . When everyone was seated , she felt danger , she looked around but couldn't see anything . What's happening , was she the only one who felt it ? She looked at all the tables and everyone was enjoying themselves , why was she the only one ? The curse was itchy , she couldn't believe it , _he _was watching her .

" Haine , what's wrong ? " She noticed the uneasiness in her face .

" Chiharu , _he's _here . " She said like she was about to explode and kill someone at any moment .

He appeared , right in front of her , took her by the waist and pulled it into a kiss , it was practically normal for her to get this greeting by this bastard now , she pushed him and punched him the hardest she could . _"Sword" _she murmured and a sword came into her hands , the others looked at the sword , it was a beautiful sword , the handle was a baby blue and when the handle and the sword met , there was two big white wings , the two others was baby blue and gradually , until the end , it was white . The sword thin and long .

The mysterious guy went up and she followed him , attempting to cut him . She missed every single time , attempting her last shot , she actually grazed him on the chin . She realize that he wasn't here to pick a fight with her , because he wasn't fighting back . Still in the air , they just looked at each other .

" What do you want , BASTARD ! "

" I just wanted to tell you that I found a remedy for your curse . If you want it , you have to be my girlfriend ! " He said as he approached her . She backed out and put her sword in front of her . He knew the answer , he just backed out and went away .

She just wanted him to go away from her life , she was sick of it . His ancestor was the witch , the witch that cursed mom , he probably won't ever know , she's his sister . She stopped flying and go back to we're her family was . They didn't say anything because you could see in her face , she didn't want to talk about the situation right now . Some random guys came out of no where and she just punched them all , relieving her angriness .

" OI ! Naniwa-san ! Stop it , they're Dino's guard , they just wanted to test your skill ! You're going to kill them ! " Tsuna shouted .

" Oh … I'm sorry , tenth , I'll … go take a walk and come back . "

Me ; First chapter finished ! I hope you actually like it o_o , it's my first fanfiction so , I don't expect it to be super good , but I'll get better , I'll post chapter soon :D .


End file.
